


Comfortable

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentiones of other characters, mentions of past injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “No one’s here Jack,” he said, firmer this time and beckoned with his fingers “so hurry up. Mah arms gettin’ tired”--Old prompt from Tumblr
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Kudos: 12





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What about some mcreinzo (or Mcmorrison, I'll let you pick) fluff for your prompt fix? :) Mm, sleepy cuddles and a teddy bear, does that work?

'Originally it had just been McCree sitting on the lazy boy, fiddling around with a handheld gaming device Hana had left lying around. He was technically on bed rest for the week (after an unfortunate roll that would have looked cool, if he hadn’t of run out of roof space), but Angela had only gifted him a blanket and a stern look when she caught him on the one-seater couch. Not many people were in the main living room at this time, it being too nice of a day to laze around indoors. Jesse disagreed, but had angled the chair to catch more of the sun streaming in the windows. The heat made him lethargic, so he’d barely gotten anywhere in the game when Jack came in.

“I thought you were on bed rest”

Jesse grunted, waving a hand “Angela didn’t complain”.

Jack grumbled but none the less took the excuse. Jesse glanced up at him, standing stock still a few feet away, dressed like an actual civilian for once. Sweatpants, barefoot, and a ratty t-shirt Jesse recognised from his own wardrobe. Jesse opened his arms.

“Come on then”

Jack fidgeted, subtly looking around. Jesse rolled his eyes. “No one’s here Jack,” he said, firmer this time and beckoned with his fingers “so hurry up. Mah arms gettin’ tired”. This time Jack was the one to roll his eyes but stepped forward. They shuffled around a bit, avoiding Jesse’s sore left ankle and knee until Jack was comfortably half laying on Jesse’s chest, and their legs were lying side by side on the pop-up leg rest. They did have a brief panic when the chair tipped back with their combined weights, but a small shove on the ground from Jack righted the chair and made it lay more horizontally than before. “Comfortable?” asked Jesse, stretching an arm under Jack so he could hold his game above their heads. Jack hummed, dropping his head on Jesse’s shoulder, and exhaled heavily.

Jack dozed off, and Jesse continued on the ‘quest’ his character was on.

“What the fuck is that?” whispered Jesse to himself, squinting as his character was suddenly stopped and pulled into battle. “Teddiursa” came a small mutter, and Jesse blinked down at Jack. Jack’s face was slightly turned so he could drowsily watch Jesse play. “Had this game when I was a kid” continued Jack, catching Jesse’s questioning gaze “Second-hand”. “….Is it good?” asked Jesse after a moment. Jack shrugged a bit, “The second evolution is kind of cool” he replied, closing his eyes again.

Jesse squinted at him, then back up at his screen, where a tiny teddy bear from the grass bitch-slapped away his Pokeball. “Savage” he muttered to himself and grinned when he felt Jack laugh quietly into his neck.


End file.
